NEON TERROR
by greygoose70
Summary: WTF, There's another serial killer on the loose in the Big Apple and who gets the call, none other than out dynamic duo, their cohorts and our favorite FBI profiler. Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of these fabulous characters, that privilege belongs to AWM. AN: Story as not been betaed therefore all mistakes are mine except spelling, that I blame on my spell checker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Neon Terror

By: Greygoose70

Summary: WTF, another serial killer loose in Manhattan and guess who got the call.

Chapter 1

10:15 PM, Manhattan

The couple exited the small theater, the boy, James Fleetwood, carrying on about how good he thought the performance was asking his date, Mary Croce, her opinion. "I thought it was okay," she answered. Actually she thought the whole experience this evening left a lot to be desired, he even tried to give her a parting kiss which she quickly rebuffed telling him goodnight and immediately headed for her car.

That's where Mary sat now, in her car talking to one of her friends when all at once there was a pounding on her window. She turned her head and saw James standing there yelling something about her blowing him off when suddenly the window was splattered with a red substance and she screamed. She continued screaming and staring out hoping beyond hope that it was over that is until she saw the imprint of something round against the window.

Mary never actually saw the window shatter nor felt the metallic projectile penetrate her forehead killing her instantly. She was not alive to see what her killer did before casually slipping the weapon into a shoulder holster turn and walk away as if it was nothing, just another evening stroll.

12:30 AM, The Loft

Richard Castle sat at his desk typing away on his laptop, his next Nikki Heat adventure almost complete. One more chapter and he would have it wrapped up … just not tonight for at that moment his phone began playing 'It must be you' the song he assigned to Kate's number which could mean only one thing - dead body. Picking it up and pressing answer he greeted her, "Good evening Beckett … got it, I'll meet you there." Castle saved his work, went and made two coffees, one grande skimmed latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla and one regular with two sugars then headed down to the lobby where Edwardo had a cab waiting for him.

1:00 AM, The Crime Scene

Castle was having a conversation with Officer Paulson when Beckett pulled up to the crime scene. Getting out of her her cruiser she walked directly up to Castle, he immediately handed her her coffee. She took a couple of sips, let the hot liquid soothe her throat then said, "Thanks Castle."

"You're welcome Beckett. Care to go see what crime story is playing tonight?" Beckett just gave him an eye roll, Paulson just shook his head and raised the yellow crime scene tape allowing them to enter.

"Hey Lanie, whatta we got." Beckett spouted approaching the dead body she saw laying on the pavement.

"Well for your entertainment tonight we have a double feature. Down here we have Mr. James Fleetwood shot through the back with a large caliber weapon, probably a 44 or 45, I'll know more when I get him on the table. In here we have Miss Mary Croce, also shot with a large caliber weapon, probably the same one that killed our Mr. Fleetwood."

"This is a pretty busy area, I would think that somebody would have seen or heard something,' Castle injected.

"Somebody did, we just don't know who," Lanie replied. "These two had only been dead about three hours by the time I got here."

"Okay Lanie, thanks. Let me know what else you find. Come on Castle lets see if Ryan and Espo found anything."

As Beckett and Castle exited the crime scene they spotted Ryan and Espo headed their way. Meeting up Espo informed them that their two victims had attended a neighborhood theater earlier but from what the manager could tell from the conversation he overheard upon their exit, she was not that impressed with the performance. "The man however seemed to have an opposing view." Ryan interjected.

"Okay but did anybody see or hear anything?" Beckett asked.

"Not that we could find," Ryan replied. "We do know the 911 call was placed from that pay phone." Espo interrupting this time and pointing towards the street corner.

"Having CSU dusting it for prints now." Ryan added.

"All right. Continue to canvass the area then we'll meet up back at the precinct," Beckett told them then headed back to her cruiser Castle in his usual spot - right by her side.

3:30 AM, The Precinct

As Beckett started putting up her murder board Castle was in the breakroom making them a coffee. Coming out he commented her on her progress while handing her her NYPD coffee mug. As she went to take a drink she noticed the foam being heart shaped so she smiled and whispered 'thank you'. Castle whispered a 'you're welcome' back wondering why they were whispering, there wasn't anybody else here but them.

"So what do you think Castle? Beckett inquired. "Jealous ex-boyfriend, jealous ex-girlfriend."

"Right now I have no idea, could just be random. Either way I don't think he's done," Castle replied.

Beckett and Castle were so deep in thought they failed to noticed that the elevator had arrived and a striking looking lady getting off, that is until she spoke, "You got that right, he's just beginning."

"Jordan!" Beckett and Castle replied simultaneously, turning to see their favorite FBI agent approaching. Castle was the first to rise from his seat to shake her hand, Beckett following him with a handshake of her own.

"So how is my favorite non-couple, couple doing?" Jordan asked giving them a smirkish grin.

"We're doing fine,' Castle responded glancing over at Beckett. "Except we're not actually a non-couple anymore, we have started dating. And that's for your information only." Beckett instructed her.

"Well I think its wonderful. You two are perfect for each other." Jordan commented in a low tone.

"So you think this isn't his first kill," Beckett said.

"No," Agent Shaw responded. "And if ballistics proves me right its numbers three and four, though it will be the first time he has killed a male."

"You think maybe our Mr. Fleetwood just happened to be in the way of our killers intended target and he needed to take him out first," Castle iterated.

"The first two victims were young women, a Shirley Cantu and Nancy Hiedl," answered Shaw pulling out two photos from her briefcase placing them on Beckett's desk. "You'll notice the resemblance between them and your current female victim. They were both shot with a 44 while sitting in their car, ballistics confirmed the bullets came from the same weapon."

"Well it's going to be a while before we get a report from CSU on the bullets," Beckett proclaimed. "In the meantime let's get you setup in the conference room."

"After that we can go to Murray's Diner across the street for breakfast. I'm starving," Castle said after hearing his stomach growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Neon Terror

By: greygoose70

Chapter 2

The trio exited the diner after consuming a breakfast that included not only thick Canadian bacon and scrambled eggs but also French toast, orange juice and of course the mainstay of almost every law enforcement officer, coffee.

They made their way back across the street and entered the 12th Precinct building, went straight to the stairs and down to the morgue where they hoped Dr. Lanie Parrish was back and had extracted the bullets from their two victims for comparison with those that Agent Shaw brought with her and delivered to CSU earlier.

7:30 AM, The Mougue

"Good morning Doctor Parish," Agent Shaw said stepping through the double doors and into morgue, Beckett and Castle right beside her.

Lanie looked up from her position seeing the good looking fed saying, "Well as I live and breathe if it isn't FBI Agent Jordan Shaw. What brings you to our fair city?"

"Not what but who Dr. Parish. Mary Croce and James Fleetwood, your two victims." She replied. "Did you get the slugs over to CSU yet?"

"Yep, both of them. CSU found the one from Fleetwood on the ground by the car, must have been a though and through. The one from Miss Croce was still in her skull. You should have their preliminary up stairs already."

"Okay, thanks Lanie. Let us know what else you find," Beckett said heading for the door along with Shaw, Castle however still standing there.

"What is it, Castle" Lanie asked. "Looks like another serial, Lanie," he then turned and left to catch up with his two companions.

Back in Homicide

Upon arriving at the fourth floor, Homicide, Beckett and Castle headed to her desk while Shaw went to the conference room and went to work setting up her own murder board. Sure enough there was CSU's prelim on the bullets and lists of the clothing and items removed from the their victims but no conclusions yet.

Beckett took the reports, going to get with Shaw so they could go over them together, Castle to the breakroom to make coffees. Beckett was actually glad to have Jordan here, she had gained a lot of respect for her when she assisted them on the 'The Alphabet Murders'. Proved all federal agents weren't as dumb or as arrogant as one Agent Sorenson.

As Kate entered the conference room she saw where Jordan already pictures of all four victims up and was busy scribbling notes with a black marker. On the table were four folders already labeled with the their names. "Where did these come from?" Kate asked pointing at the two folders containing their current vics names.

"One of your CSU people brought them up. I must say they are most efficient and just as quick as the FBI's."

"Well on a case such as this where time is of the essence they will speed things along a bit."

"Here we are ladies," Castle proclaimed setting a tray with three coffees on it down on the table. "I assume the one with the heart is yours, Kate" commented Jordan a slight tease aimed at Kate. "Yes it is," Kate replied back her face beginning to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed Kate, Tom, my husband, does little things like that all the time and usually in front of guests."

"Ladies whatta say we get back to work on catching this SOB," Castle suddenly interrupting the conversation the two women were engage in. "Right," they responded simultaneously.

They all sat down at the table and began going through the files looking for anything that would give them a clue as to whom their killer is. Engrossed in what they were doing they hadn't noticed when someone else arrived and turned on the television that hung in the bullpen that is until until they heard 'NEWS FLASH' coming from the speakers.

Castle got up out of his seat going out to investigate. He watched as one of the news anchors proceeded to report on the slaying of their current victims including pictures of the crime scene. "Beckett! Shaw! You need to see this he yelled.

"What is it Castle!' Beckett shouted as her and Shaw came rushing out but by the time they got there the station had moved on to the next story. "I saw something during that segment. We need a copy of it plus all the photos and anything else they have."

"We will need a warrant," Beckett and Shaw cried out almost as one. "Local or federal?" Castle asked.

"Local should do it," answered Beckett moving to her desk, booting up her computer and pulling up the proper form. "Whom am I making this out against? She then asked.

"News station WNYW to include Jason Strong and Eve Nevers." Castle then went on telling her what to include in the charges and evidence sections. Beckett printed out the form, slipped it into a folder along with the other two, grabbed her jacket and her along with Jordan and Castle made for the elevator and the parking garage. Once there they climbed into Beckett's cruiser (Castle in back) and headed for the courthouse and Judge Markway's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Neon Terror

By: greygoose70

Chapter 3

10:35 AM, WNYW

With the warrants in hand Beckett, Shaw and Castle pushed through the double glass doors of TV News Station WNYW just as the news director, Eve Nevers came out of her office shouting, "Okay people whatta think we should name this guy."

"Naming the killer is a mistake." Shaw began while showing the woman her shield. "It romanticizes the suspect in the public's mind and in turn gives a sense of power and control he or she desperately craves."

"Wow, I've never had a visit from the FBI before. What's this all about?"

"This," Beckett replied handing over the warrant.

"Well I'm afraid this warrant will not do you any good, you see those photos came from a protected source."

"We were afraid you'd say something along those lines, in which case we will be placing you and Jason Strong under arrest."

"Won't matter neither Jason or I will give up our sources name."

"Oh this has nothing to do with your source," Castle said. "These charges are for Murder and Accessory to a Murder."

"WHAAAT, I DIDN'T MURDER ANYBODY!" Screamed Jason Strong from the other side of the room.

"Then where did you get the pictures, Jason?" Beckett shouted back at him while swinging her handcuffs out in front of her.

"There were emailed to me."

"Show us." Beckett growled her being in full interrogation mode now.

Strong went to his desk, flipped up the cover on his laptop causing it to open to his home screen. He accessed his email program then the email that had been sent to him by 'anonymous'.

As Strong was slowly scrolling the pictures Castle instructed him to stop. "See there at the bottom, this picture was taken at 10:42 PM which is right around the time Mary Croce was killed. Which means…."

"These pictures were taken by the killer." Beckett finishing Castle's sentence something they both did quite often.

"Okay Strong your coming with us and bring your computer," Beckett ordered.

"Am I still under arrest detective?" He asked meekly. "No, but don't give me a reason, now come on." She replied.

As they were walking out Castle took notice of all the pictures, plaques and awards that Eve Nevers had accumulated and had mentioned something about it to Beckett. She in returned told him how Ms. Nevers made her name to which Castle commented it seems the accolades stopped coming and this case just might put her back on top.

The Precinct

Beckett had just pulled into her space in the precincts underground parking garage when her phone rang. Seeing it was Espo she hit 'answer' and 'speaker' almost at the same time saying, "Whats up Espo?"

"Got another one," she heard him respond back.

"I'm down in the garage with a witness, let me get him situated…"

"I'll take care of that, you and Shaw go on," Castle interrupting her while opening his door and sliding out pulling Strong along with him then watching Beckett go speeding out into the street.

The Capland House

By the time Beckett and Shaw got to the crime scene, the home of Sally and Jeremy Capland, it had already become a media circus. They made their way through the hoard of reporters and cameramen finally getting to where the yellow barricade tape was strung and a half dozen of the twelfth finest keeping them at bay.

"Who found the body?" Shaw asked once she reached the vehicle containing the body of Sally Capland.

"Stephanie Seymore, a neighbor," Ryan replied. "Said she was on her run, saw the garage door up and the car door open. Came in to see if Sally needed any help, that's when she saw her. Immediately dialed 911.

"Where's she at now?"

Looking around Ryan spotted Ms. Seymore being accompanied by Officer Hastings and pointed Shaw in that direction. As she headed over to talk with Ms. Seymore she put in a call to Castle. "Hey Rick," she said when he answered then asked, "Has Strong received any pictures of our latest victim?"

"Better than that," Castle answered. "She sent a video."

"Rick, you just said 'SHE'."

Jordan saw Kate on her way towards her so she switched her phone to speaker mode just as Rick was saying, "Yeah I did. I believe the killers a woman."

"Why do you think that, Castle?" Kate asked upon her approach.

"You'll need to see this video to understand why I believe that so you and Jordan get back here. I can't really explain it. You just need to see it."

"Okay were on the way, see you soon." Beckett replied as her and Jordan slipped into her cruiser and headed back to the precinct.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Neon Terror

By: greygoose70

Chapter 4

The Precinct

"Okay Castle whatta ya got." Beckett cried out the second her feet hit the bullpen but looking around she couldn't see hide nor hair of him. "Check the 'tech room'." Someone shouted back.

Reaching the 'tech room' the ladies found Castle and Strong glued to a monitor and Tori Ellis, the precincts guru of all things electronic, working her magic. "Beckett. Shaw." Castle said. "Nice to have you back. Pull up a seat. Here you'll need these." He then handed over a set of headphones.

"What am I listening for?"

"Just listen and then you tell me what you think it is, Beckett.

Beckett slipped them on then signaled Tori to start. Tori hit the 'play' button and let it run for approximately 20 seconds. Beckett motioned for her to play it again plus give her a little more volume. After the second time Beckett removed the headphones giving them to Shaw saying she wanted her opinion before committing her own.

Shaw donned the headphones, gave Tori the 'play' sign and waited. She only needed to hear the recording once, She pulled them off and said, "High heels."

"Exactly what I thought," Beckett replied. "What about you Castle?"

"Mine and Jason's thoughts also but here's what cinched it," he claimed as he had Tori begin the video.

The view finder was pointed forward so the onlooker and the camera saw basically the saw thing. The four of them watched as the suspected killer move forward toward the victims car where Sally Capland was just starting to exit. Capland raised her head when she saw the person in front of her blocking her exit and said, "Who are you." That's when the killer pointed the gun at her and she begged, "Take what ever you want but please don't hu…"

Sally Capland never got to finish her plea for at that instant the killer pulled the trigger putting a bullet in her forehead. Sally Capland fell backwards, her body laying across the center console. The killer then reached in and placed a yellow neon clip in her hair.

Tori then stopped the tape.

"Okay Tori take it all the way back to the beginning then play it forward till I tell you to stop." Castle told her.

Honoring Castles request Tori rewound the tape then pressed 'play' to begin it again. At about the 25 second mark Castle called, "Stop." Tori immediately pressed 'pause'. "Good," he said. "Now back it up frame by frame." Again Tori followed his instructions backing the film up one frame at a time, holding each frame till Castle gave her a signal to continue. After approximately ten frames he said, "That's the one." He then circled an area asking her to zoom in and enhance.

Instantly everyone there knew what they were seeing. It was a reflection coming off the drivers side window giving them a clear yet somewhat fuzzy view of their suspect and it definitely was a woman. She wore a red long sleeved top, black skirt and black heels.

"I'll be damned Castle. How did you ever catch that." Shaw said.

"Actually I didn't." He responded. "It was Jason here who deserves the credit. We were just getting ready to do the frame search when you showed up so we waited. I wanted everybody to see the entire thing first though."

"So how do we go about catching her," Beckett declared. "She's already killed five women and if she holds to her current time line she'll kill again within 24 to 48 hours."

"We can put out a description and a BOLO," Esposito answered having just walked in along with Ryan.

"That might help but I believe we need a better description of her before you to that." Shaw responded.

"Tori, can you print out that frame; I want to put it up on our murder board." Beckett said getting up. "But right now I need coffee and food."

"How about pizza everyone? I can have it here in 30 minutes," Castle spouted pulling out his notepad. "Just tell me what kind you want."

Castle began taking down request hoping he wouldn't have to order 10 different pizzas. Fortunately everyone kept it simple, usually just pepperoni or Italian sausage, and so when he called it in he ordered two of each kind plus his personal favorite (okay it was actually Kate's favorite). He then went and fixed Beckett her coffee.

Beckett, Shaw and Castle sat in the conference room eating their pizza and discussing their options when Castle came up with a theory, Beckett giving him one of her eye rolls and hoping it didn't have anything to do with aliens or the CIA.

"No but it does have something to do with WNYN and I'm thinking with Eve Nevers particularly." Castle explained.

"Why do you think that?" Posed Shaw.

"Lets start by looking at our victims, with the exemption of Fleetwood of course, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All the victims had blonde hair, all of them had a neon clip in their hair placed there by the killer which means it has significance. WNYW is the only station receiving the pictures and the video, their the ones that named her the 'NEON TERROR' and none of the other stations is covering the story to the extent that WNYW is. Therefore, there is some connection between Nevers and our killer. We find out what that connection is and we find our killer."

"Wow Castle," Beckett said. "That's some theory. Probably the best one I've ever heard from you. So how do you suggest we find out what this connection is?"

Cindi Williams pulled into the almost empty parking lot. She was there to pick up here cousin who would be getting off work soon. She had been baby sitting Naomi, her five year old niece, Tabitha's daughter who was curled up in the back seat, asleep. It had been a long day mainly because the girl had dragged her to the zoo. Cindi herself couldn't wait to get home and get off her feet. Unfortunately for Cindi that was never going to happen. A tapping on her window caused her to turn her head to see whom it was and that's when she saw barrel of a gun pointed at her. Just as she was about scream the gun went off penetrating the glass and Cindi between the eyes.

The noise from the shot immediately awoke Naomi who bolted upright and began looking around then saw the stranger on the outside staring back at her. The unknown person then turned and walked away.

Ryan and Esposito were at there desks playing a game of wastebasket basketball when the phone on Beckett's desk began ringing. Ryan being the closer of the two rolled his chair over and answered it. "Beckett's desk." It was dispatch. "Got it," he replied then hung up. "Time to go Espo, we got another one. I'll get Beckett, Shaw and Castle.

Ryan stuck his head in the conference room telling the three people in there there was another killing. "Where?" A voice sounding like Beckett asked. "Parking lot WNYW," He replied back then took off for the elevator where Esposito was holding the doors open for them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Neon Terror

By: greygoose70

Chapter 5

When Beckett and company rolled up to the crime scene it looked like a three ring circus. Cameras were flashing, videos being recorded, reporters reporting, uniformed cops trying to hold them in check. There was no way they were going to get through them all without a distraction so Beckett flipped on her gumball and hit her siren the blare causing everyone to stop and turn and stare at her. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" She shouted. "It's a crime scene not Barnum's & Bailey's and if you don't want to be arrested for Obstruction I strongly suggest you all move back."

"How far?" Some smart aleck suggested. "I'm thinking Florida might be to fucking close and if I find out who said that I will lock your ass in such a deep hole they'll have to pipe air to you. And that goes for the rest of you also. NOW MOVE!"

Slowly the hoard of reporters, cameramen and on-lookers began backing up so the officers could string their crime scene tape and provide an access location. As Beckett and company proceeded to make their way to the actual scene the officer that lifted the tape commented. "Nice speech Beckett. I especially liked the 'piping air' part."

Beckett turned her head looking to see who said that, seeing it was Ann Hastings she responded, "Thanks Ann, not sure where that remark came from though."

"Where's the little girl that was in the car?" Inquired Agent Shaw.

"Inside with her mother," Castle told her. "You want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, why don't you go with me, you're good with kids and she might be a little more comfortable with a male present."

"Okay. I'll let Beckett know where we're going." Castle turned and whispered in Beckett ear, she nodded her approval so turned Castle following Shaw to the TV station missing the smile and flush that appeared on Beckett's face.

With their investigation at the crime scene complete Beckett and company began making their way to her cruiser. Castle caught a glimpse of Tabitha carrying a very tired Naomi toward one of the police units for her ride home. He stopped abruptly thinking he had seen that scene before.

Beckett had reached her car, was about to get in when she notice Castle wasn't around. She turned searching for him, finding him just standing there, some 15 feet away, a look of concentration on his face. "You coming, Castle?" She called out to him.

"Hold on," He called back.

"What is it?" She asked walking toward him. She knew that look, he was onto something. "Come on," Castle said turning back heading for the TV station.

Shaw watched the goings on between the two from her spot by the car and as she saw them start for the station she decided she didn't need to be left out so she trotted over to catch up.

"What are you looking for, Castle?" Inquired Beckett as she observed him staring at the wall with all the pictured articles, plaques and awards on it.

"This," He said pointing to an article that included a picture of a man carrying his child in the exact same way he had seen Tabitha carrying Naomi. He read the date of the article as being from 18 years ago, written by Eve Nevers, the girl being 5 year old Gloria Hamilton. "That's your killer," He proclaimed as he spun to come face-to-face with Beckett and Shaw.

"How can you be so sure, Castle?" Shaw asked while Beckett moved in to read the article.

"It fits," He replied. "Remember what I told you earlier that Nevers was the object of the killers rage. Well this girls mother was killed in the exact same manner as our victims and guess who covered the story."

"He's right, Jordan, everything fits right down to the caliper of the weapon," Beckett confirming Castles observation. "Let's go talk to Ms. Nevers again."

"Gloria Hamilton," Beckett spouted walking into Eve Nevers office.

"Wow. Where did that name come from?" Nevers replied.

"You covered the story of her mothers killing," Castle commented.

"Yes but what does that have to do these murders?" inquired Nevers

"Everything," Responded Beckett.

"She's your killer," Castle followed with.

Jordan Shaw just stood back watching these to work, she was amazed how these two seemingly knowing the others thoughts.

"And you're probably next," claimed Beckett.

"Was Gloria's mothers killer ever caught?" Castle inquired.

"Not that I know of," Nevers answered finally being able to get a word in. "I followed the story for about six months finally getting an interview with Gloria.

"What do think, Jordan?" Beckett asked but never taking her eyes off news director.

"Put her in protective custody till we catch Gloria," Jordan replied.

"Like hell you are!" Nevers spouted quite authoritatively. "You can just forget it, I'm not going to let some crackpot stop me from doing my job."

Beckett, Shaw and Castle looked at each other. They knew Nevers couldn't be forced into protective custody so Beckett told her to stay alert and if she suspected anything to give them a call. The three amigos, as they've come to be called, turned and left.

"She's going to go after Eve Nevers, I just know it." Castle said from his spot in the back seat of the car."

"We know," came the unified answer from the front after which the remainder of the ride was made in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Neon Terror

By: greygoose70

Chapter 6

Gloria Hamilton sat in front of her fifty inch monitor that was set to station WNYW. She was waiting for them to broadcast the latest NEON TERROR killing but so far nothing. "What the hell is going on here!" She shouted though no one was around to here her since she was alone. She had planned this killing to take place right in WNYW's front yard, they should have been all over it. "Come on Eve where is it! She screamed suddenly going into a fit of rage, grabbing things and throwing them not caring if they were breakable finally snatching up her gun and leaving. She was going to show this bitch.

The Precinct

The group of Beckett, Shaw, Castle, Ryan and Esposito were gathered around the table in the conference room hashing out the case. "Okay what do we know?" Beckett asked of those sitting there with her.

"We know this all started with her mothers killing," Castle answering first just as an officer entered handing a file to Ryan who was sitting closest to the door.

Ryan took the file and noticed the name on it 'Hamilton, Deanna', and began scanning through it finally coming upon the crime picture of her in the car. "Look at this," he said giving to Beckett.

"She's blonde…"

"With a neon hair clip," Castle iterated as he leaned next to Beckett focusing in on the picture as well.

"Says here the father disappeared a year after Deanna was murdered and Gloria was placed in a foster home.

"And Eve Nevers got the only on camera interview with her six months later." jumped in Jordan.

"That explains his focus on WNYW then," Esposito commented.

"Or this could have been his shining moment. The only time he felt important," Beckett responding with a theory of her own.

"In cases such as this," Jordan began. "People can either put it behind them and move on or become obsessive about it."

"With both of her parents gone there's only one other person, in his mind, that recalls that day." Castle said.

"Eve Nevers," Ryan replied.

"Gloria created this story in order to get Nevers attention hoping to recreate the attention she herself got that day." Beckett reasoned.

"In her mind," Castle started. "Her and Eve Nevers both benefited on that day. Nevers got her big story and he got his day in the sun."

"So by doing so you believe they can do it all again," Espo commented.

"But if WNYW quits running the story, showing the footage…" Ryan stopping short with what he was about to say.

"Nevers might jump off script and Gloria will go after her," Jordan responding to Ryan as she observed Beckett making a call.

"Nevers isn't answering, going straight to voice mail," she told them.

"Could be she already is," Espo said.

"Espo you and Ryan get over to Gloria's residence. Let's go."

"Need to get something first," Castle shouted as he got up and sprinted out the door.

Beckett knew exactly what he was going after. Ever since the 'Alphabet Murders' case Captain Montgomery has allowed him to keep a locker at the precinct where he not only kept a change of clothes but more importantly his Homeland credentials and weapon.

* * *

Eve Nevers was assisting with the video edits of a story when suddenly the lights went out and a shot was fired. All the station personnel began running for cover, Nevers herself dropped to the floor, crawling to find some sort of protection. She made it as far as a nearby desk hoping to hide in the leg space but never made it. She moved into a sitting position, looked up and was staring into the barrel of a 44 pistol, behind it stood Gloria Hamilton.

"Why did you stop running our story Eve?" She said fire in eyes.

"What do want Gloria?" Nevers asked.

"Same thing as you, Eve. The attention we both need and deserve. And now you've made a mess of it by not airing the last murder. But that's okay because this final murder is going to be spectacular." She then pulled a chair ordering Nevers to sit in it. Eve doing as he ordered.

Gloria spotted a video camera connected to a computer and it was pointed right at them. "Tell me Eve is that camera capable of producing a live feed."

"Yes, she answered nervously.

"Then make it happen."

Nevers scooted up to the keyboard, typed in a command and instantly every television in the newsroom and probably those in every household watching WNYW were seeing what was happening. "Sit on your hands, Eve. I don't want you fucking this up." Just to be sure Gloria pulled her back away from the desk.

Beckett, Castle and Shaw entered the building that was home to WNYW news. The newsroom itself was located on the first level but had multiple entry points. Beckett instructed Castle to go left, Shaw go right. Find which one gave the best advantage for a shot, if necessary.

FBI Agent Shaw had just reached a hallway leading to the newsroom, she heard a voice speaking. "WNYW has what Eve, 3 million viewers." She continued on her way as Nevers was giving her response. When she reached an opening to the newsroom she took stock of her position seeing she was in front of and slightly to the the left of her target.

Castle having moved around the circular outer hall also found a entry location and moved into position. Scanning the room he spotted Jordan giving her a thumbs up.

Beckett didn't have to do to much in the way of looking for an entry, the hallway directly in front of her lead straight to the newsroom. She hugged the wall moving stealthily. She also scanned the room till she located her two partners seeing they were in excellent positions.

"Tell the people your name," Hamilton said her gun pointed directly at Nevers temple.

"Eve Nevers," she said shakily. "And what do you do here Eve?" Hamilton asked looking straight at the camera.

"I'm the news director."

"And one of your first stories was…"

That's when Beckett revealed herself her weapon aimed directly at Gloria. "NYPD Gloria. Drop your weapon and move away from Ms. Nevers."

Gloria Hamilton moved her head slightly to the right and saw the female detective with a gun pointed at her. "Over here." Castle said exposing himself as well. Hamilton spun her head left and saw the man standing there also with a gun pointed at her. "Here too." Jordan said stepping out from her covered location. Hamilton looked back to the right seeing another woman with a gun.

"Not till I'm done with the story!" Gloria shouted as she pulled back the hammer of her pistol.

"DUCK NEVERS! Castle shout as loud as he could hoping the sound of his voice would distract Gloria long enough for Nevers to get out of the way.

Eve Nevers understood instantly what was going to happen when she heard the 'duck' command, she propelled herself forward the wheeled chair she had been sitting in being propelled thrust backwards knocking Gloria Hamilton off balance, Nevers herself landing face down on the floor.

Hamilton quickly righted herself swinging her gun hand so that her weapon was pointed directly at Eve Nevers, she however never got her shot off as three 9 millimeter bullets penetrated her chest and she was jolted backwards crashing to the floor.

Castle rushed over helping Eve to her feet, she immediately made a dash to the ladies room, probably to loose her lunch or dinner. Beckett and Shaw went to check on Gloria Hamilton, she was dead alright, no pulse. Shaw retrieved Hamilton's 44 handgun, holding it as evidence while Beckett got on her phone calling for an M.E. and CSU team.

Castle could hear a commotion being carried on outside so he went to investigate. When he got there he found where a horde of television and newspaper reporters had gathered. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching, turning to see who it was he saw Eve Nevers. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," she said as she to looked out at the crowd.

After a few minutes of silence where Castle tried to evaluate her, he asked, "How you holding up?"

Following a heavy sigh Nevers responded. "I've always been curious what a victim was going through at that moment, that moment when their death was imminent. How terrifying it must be."

"And now you know," Castle replied.

"Except it wasn't terrifying, it was… exhilarating." She declared.

"She almost killed you."

"But she didn't, she said looking out a the crowd outside again. "And now this."

Castle turned his head nodding at them then returned his gaze back to Nevers saying, "Eve, that's not for you."

"Yes it is. That is why I'm so grateful to Gloria. Thanks to her I'm back where I was meant to be." She gave another sigh, pushed open the door and stepped out in front of her peers. Little did she know she had one more observer watching from a rooftop some 300 yards away.

As Eve Nevers stepped out she was instantly bombarded with questions from all directions so she raised her arms in an effort to get them to settle down and that's when she felt it. Whatever it was knocked her back and when she looked down she saw her blouse beginning to turn red, right where heart should be, she then collapsed.

* * *

"From a place you will not see, comes a sound you will not hear. Hope you rot in hell bitch," The black glad man said rising from his prone position. He began breaking down his modified Remington Model 700 putting the parts in the specially designed carrying case. When done he proceeded down the fire escape, walked over to where he parked his vehicle, stored the case in the secret compartment, changed his black shirt for something more colorful, got in and started the car. George Hamilton then began making his way through the early evening traffic before heading south on Interstate 95.

THE ENDS


End file.
